


The Prince and His Princess

by AReaderWhoReads



Category: Charisk - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Cliffhangers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AReaderWhoReads/pseuds/AReaderWhoReads
Summary: The barrier was finally broken.The monsters were finally free.And it's all thanks to Frisk, the last human to fell down, the savior of Monsters.But... Frisk isn't satisfied. He may freed all the monsters and put smiles on their faces but... what about the ghost in his mind who guided him towards the barrier? What about the ghost, her, Chara? Would he let Chara like that in her ghost form forever? No!He then ran back towards Mt. Ebott, and did something suprising to the whole world. Cliché for the others I know, but hey it's Charisk.What did he do?Find out by reading this chapter. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, AReaderWhoReads here! My name sounds weird, I know. I just want you to know that... there may be some wrong grammars over there, forgive me.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

Prolouge:  
Its been 3 months since the barrier was broken and monsters were welcomed to the surface by our race: Humans, but for me it felt like yesterday...  
Aa time passes by... my save point disappeared, not leaving a trace for where to find it.  
Many people accepted monsters in a friendly way, and few people who hate them simply...  
I accepted Asgore's offer as an ambassador for monsters (proudly)...  
Toriel and Sans became my adoptive parents, they became a happy couple!  
We also lived in a castle where my friends (a.k.a. family) also lived...  
Our home along with all the monsters were built on Mt. Ebott.  
My age is 21 years old.  
I also entered college not highschool because others complain due to my stats that are suprisingly very advance, which my family and I are very happy about.  
And... I have a job as a photo journalist.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter one: It began

_____Present__Time_____  
(Frisk's POV)  
I woke up due to the screams of Papyrus and Undyne in the hallway, I could hear there loud words but I cannot form them.  
I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I got out of my room, went in the kitchen and prepared a cup of water and some old-fashioned breakfast foods, sunny-side up eggs. While I was eating, Papyrus and Undybe saw me.  
"Heya punk!"  
"HELLO HUMAN!  
I signed 'Hello guys, I heard you two earlier screaming in the hallway. What's up?', after that I went drinking the cup of water.  
"Err, nothing! None of your business!"  
"SHE IS RIGHT, HUMAN! YOU ARE NOT INCLUDED IN OUR BUSINESS!"  
They knew I would not accept that kind of excuse but I let it pass.  
'Just please keep your voices down a little bit, especially at morning time' I signed at them while sighing.  
They both nodded at me, and a question popped on my head.  
I signed 'Where are the others? Mom, dad, Asgore and Alphys?'  
"Well, Toriel and Sans went shopping, Asgore went to the garden I believe he is gardening, and Alphy went to Napstablook and Mettaton's house for repairs!"  
"ME AND UNDYNE HAVE NO PLANS FOR TODAY.. AND ASGORE'S CLONE TOLD US THERE ARE NO MAJOR INGREDIENTS LEFT IN THE KITCHEN." Papurus told me while scratching his back of his head.  
I smirked and signed 'Well, who says you can't spar at each other?' With that, they smiled gleefully and bolted out of the kitchen while saying, "That's a nice plan, punk! Come on Papyrus lets go outside!" and "OH, OKAY UNDYNE! BYE, HUMAN!"

I smiled, knowing I helped someone again...  
I cleaned up the plate and went into the bathroom, bathed, and wore some striped light magenta-and-blue sweater, blue pants, and plain brown shoes as always, and went into the living room and picked some book from the wooden bookshelf...

3 hours passed... and I was done reading the book, I put it back in the wooden bookshelf...  
I felt sleepy and decided to take a nap...

(In Frisk's dream)  
I woke up in a dusty room with a girl wearing a lime and cream colored striped sweater, brown pants, and shoes. She also looked extremely like me but she has a lighter skin and hair color, with rosy cheeks, open eyes and a creepy smile. Due to my curiousity building up on me, I walked up to the girl. While I was walking towards the girl, she began to walk at me, I stopped walking towards her and waited for her to come here. When she was close enough to me, she stopped and I noticed that she has dust all over her and a bloody/dusty knife is at her bloody/dusty right hand. When I noticed that knife I backed away slowly. My instincts were telling me to go/run away from the creepy girl, but still, I tried to be friends with her.  
'Hello, my name is Fri-' My signing act was cut off by a knife...  
I was stabbed at my heart.. My knees went to the ground, but my body was still facing her, handle of the knife still in her hand while it's sharp part was in the center of my heart/SOUL. I screamed in agony...  
"AHHHAHAHAH, this will be a lot easier if you hand me your SOUL, Frisk" She twisted her knife inside my heart. I criged at her action. I can see her sadistic smile, but still...  
I refused.  
"Naughty are we? Then LET ME take it!" Her smile spread wider. I noticed my heart/SOUL is turning black...

(End of Frisk's dream)  
I jolted out of the couch that made my head hit the hardened wooden floor that made a large -thump- sound in the living room that caught the attention of everyone that where in the house...  
I panted heavily and clutched my chest tightly...  
I also heard footsteps in the hallway...  
"kiddo, are you alright?!" Dad, who arrived first.  
"My child!" Mom, who arrived after dad.  
"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? I HEARD A LARGE ACHING SOUND!" Papyrus.  
"Punk!" Undyne.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Asgore.  
"Wh-what happened?" Alphys.  
They all surrounded me, eyes looking at me with concerned faces.  
"kiddo, its just a dream"  
I felt cold sweat on my temple I clutched my head tightly but was stopped by my dad, alerting everyone...  
"kiddo everything is alright, we're here in our house, you're safe, everyone is safe.." dad hugged me and I hug him back with a whimper...  
"Oh my poor child.." mom, who hugged me and sans..  
I whimpered at dad's hoodie..  
"aww, come on lets go to your room we'll talk about your dream, k?"  
I nodded at dad's suggestion and we (me and dad only)went to my room..

(3rd person view in the living room)  
Everyone saw Frisk and Sans going upstairs.  
"My poor child, is having nightmares daily isn't it?"  
"Y-yes" Alphys answered her.  
"CAN WE HAVE A SOLUTION FOR THE HUMAN'S DAILY NIGHTMARES TO STOP?" Papyrus asked everyone.  
"W-well, I can ch-check his soul." Alphys recommended.  
"What is its connection to his nightmares?" Asgore asked Alphys, confused.  
"Th-there must be be-because everytime h-he had a ni-nightmare, he always cl-clutch his chest."  
"Oh, that can be true" Asgore realised.

(3rd person view in Frisk's room)  
They sat down on his bed.  
"kiddo, are you okay?"  
Frisk signed 'I'm okay, sorry for worrying you guys... again.' While sighing.  
"you know i'm not taking that kind of excuse, kiddo"  
'It's just a dream, Dad.'  
He sighed...  
'Don't worry Dad, eventually it will sto-' he stopped.  
"kiddo? Why did ya stop? Something wrong?"  
Sans were starting to get worried.  
Frisk's eyes were starting to wide.

(Frisk's POV)  
I clutched my chest tightly, I can't breathe...  
I tried to sign 'Daddy, I can't breathe'  
I succeeded, I went to the floor, but because of dad's fast reflexes, he caught me before I made a contact on the floor.  
I tried to catch my breath but I failed...  
"kiddo! ALPHYS! EVERYONE!!!" My eyelids started getting to heavy.  
Dad hugging me tightly...  
The last thing I heard before I collapsed were footsteps of my friends and my mother.

(3rd person view)  
"PLEASE ALPHYS!" Sans, who rushed to Alphys who was in a state of shock. Alphys realised what was happening and quickly commanded Sans to teleport Frisk and her to her lab( which is also in the castle but of course the castle is rather large so fast transportation a.k.a. teleportation, is needed :3). Sans told everyone to catch up at the lab, and with a blink they're gone.


	2. Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's appearance is here! Though only Frisk can sense her.

Chapter 2: Chara

[In Alphys' lab]  
"Sans, what h...happened?!" Alphys asked Sans while putting the unconscious Frisk in the bed.  
"we were about to start talking about his nightmares then he told me that he cant breathe!"  
"W...what?!" She quickly put a oxygen mask, covering Frisk's nose and mouth attaching it to a gas tank.  
"I...is that all?" Sans nodded, and Alphys sighed.

"My child!" Toriel gasped, her hands(paws) covering her mouth. Tears came from her eyes, seeing her child in the bed with a oxygen mask almost broke her heart(not her SOUL :|). Asgore was behind her, Asgore's eyes cannot be seen due to the shadow of his fur but still, tears were getting visible on his face...

Sans' eyesockets were getting darker, pupils no longer cannot be seen.  
Papyrus' glowing orange tears were starting to build up in his eyes.  
Undyne stayed quiet while her left shoulder was leaning on the doorway.  
"G...guys you can leave f..for now, her c...condition is now stable!" Alphys tried to cheer everybody but sadly...it failed.  
Everybody sighed then nodded, leaving Alphys and Frisk in the lab.

While Alphys was typing at her computer, she heard Frisk's unconscious whisper,  
"No...my...SOUL.....not..my..fam..i..ly...Chara" She jumped due to what she heard.

(Frisk's POV)(3 hours later)  
I woke up in an uncomfortable bed, I looked around and I realised I was in a white room.  
There was a oxygen mask that helped me to breathe, I sighed and saw Alphys typing stuff in the keyboard at my right.  
She noticed me that I was awake and asked me if I'm alright, I nodded.  
"Th..thank goodness you're al..alright!" She screamed at me.  
I felt annoyed by her noise, but as soon as she realised I was annoyed, she quickly turned her voice down.  
She was about to apologize but I quickly waved my hand in front of her signing that she does not need to apologize...  
I felt my mouth like a sand paper, so I signed for...  
'Water?'  
"Oh, r..right!" She ran off the room.  
'I think my nightmares did this to me' I thought to myself, I saw Alphys again with a cup of water in her hand.  
She gave it to me and I thank her, I heard footsteps and saw my parents.  
"alph is everyone al- frisk!" Dad cutted his sentence and ran to my direction.  
"My child!" With mom.  
They both ran to me and quickly hugged me, not caring about the wires on my face. They asked me if I'm okay and I nodded.  
Mom let go of the hug and asked me while dad was still hugging me.  
"My child, are you sure you are alright?"  
I signed 'I'm alright mom, actually I think I can now breathe without the oxygen mask.'  
"Oh! O..okay." Dad let go from the hug and Alphys went to me and carefully put the mask out of my face.  
I inhaled and exhaled, feeling that I can now breathe without that mask, I nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

'Can we go at the living room now? Its starting to get uncomfortable here .' I signed with a smile.  
"O..ok, but I need to ta..talk to your parents if y...you guys may?"  
"Of course, my child we will come later"  
"sure, go on kiddo"  
They both agreed at my suggestion that made me smile and leave.  
I went to the living room leaving my parents and Alphys alone in her lab.

(3rd person view in Alphys' lab)  
"Err.. this is only a short talk b..but it is kinda errr.. important, i...its about Frisk's unconscious whis...whisper" Alphys told them nervously.  
"go on Alphys"  
Alphys told them nervously what she heard that made them gasped. The parents were shock due to what they heard.  
"Ch..chara?"  
"hmm, chara..." Sans' voice has serious tone along with Toriel's.  
"I..it is true!" Alphys told them, fearing that she would be rejected...  
"No, Alphys we believe in you.. everybody believes in you" Toriel reassured her.  
"Its okay alphys, thanks for saying it truthfully" with a wink.  
"Oh, lets walk to the living room now, shall we?" Toriel asked Alphys and his husband, Sans.  
"ok, lets go" closing his eyes, hands still in his hoodie's pockets.  
"O..okay" Alphys answered them quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it? Updates are very random! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it?  
> Updates are randomly posted, for your information.


End file.
